Cole MacGrath (Boss)
Cole MacGrath is the the second to last boss in the Nightverse if playing the Syndicate route. His dropped item, the Ray Sphere, gives enables them to complete the story by proving to the final boss, Alex Mercer that they've killed Cole. If equipped, it also enables Break Damage Limit, allowing them to inflict more than 9999 damage per hit -- an ability that is virutally required to complete the story. Attacks *Physical combo: Cole attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which are surging with electricity. Damage: 1 *Lightning Bolt: Unleashes a small bolt of electricity on one target; rapid-fire capability. Damage rating: 1.5 *Shockwave: Unleashes an electrical energy wave that knocks back anything it hits. Slightly weaker than Lightning Bolt, but has a larger area of effect. Damage rating: 1 *Shock Grenades: Cole throws between one and three electrical grenades, which detonate two seconds after impace. Damage rating: 3.5 *Lightning Storm: Cole summons a massive electrical blast from the heavens, which inflicts massive damage on impact. Cole is then able to "steer" the storm to continue the damage. However, he is unable to move while using this attack. Damage rating: 5 *Precision: Used only for long range, Cole fires a single Lightning Bolt, but with massive amounts of power - the equivalent of a sniper rifle. Damage rating: 4.5 *Polarity Wall: Cole forms an electromagnetic shield that blocks all damage coming from one direction. Abilities *Power Drain: Cole drains electrical power from external sources, enabling him to regenerate his HP and MP. Can't move while using this power, but can drain as much power as he needs or wants. He is usually able to drain power more quickly than most enemies can injure him. *Serial Drain: Cole's first Limit Break, in which he activates the Ray Sphere and drains a massive amount of energy from any objects (and people) within a 50-foot radius, which sometimes results in completely restoring his HP and MP. Only used when under 5% of max HP, and cannot be used twice in the same battle. *Blast Surge: Cole's second Limit Break, in which he discharges all of the energy stored in his body. Damage rating: 5 Strategy The environment is full of electrically charged objects that Cole can drain, giving him frequent chances to regenerate. For the easiest battle, destroy as many objects as you can find. This includes traffic lights, telephone poles, and cars. With less power available to drain, Cole will have a harder time regenerating. Don't bother with any lightning-based attacks, as he will absorb them. Water, however, can cause him to short-circuit, dealing extra damage. Therefore, you must whittle down his HP with water and non-elemental attacks. When he's near death, however, he will use Serial Drain and restore anywhere from 60% to 100% of his health. Once he's done this, though, he can't use it again. Just repeat your tactics so far, and eventually he will fall. Location Cole is fought in the Neon District of the Empire City Ruins. Because the entire district is the battlefield, both sides can find numerous places to rest and recuperate. Category:Nightverse Category:Damage, Inc. Category:Bosses